In order to obtain fluid flowing through a flowing passage member, an external fluid pump is generally needed. The pump is generally coupled to a source of fluid and forces the fluid out a prescribed rate through the fluid passage member. It is also common in fluid systems to desire knowledge of the pressure of the fluid flowing through the system for maintaining system operating parameters within an acceptable range, detecting malfunctioning of products due to an abrupt pressure change, etc. Currently, many fluidic and pneumatic systems do not incorporate any local fluid actuation system or pressure measurement capabilities.